Darkseid (Injustice Composite)
Summary A being of pure hate incarnate, the lord of Apokolips Darkseid demands the total subjugation of all existence. His merciless obsession has left a wake of suffering and obliteration as he seeks the Anti-Life Equation. With his invincible body, limitless strength, army of Parademons, and the annihilating power of his Omega Beams he is not only a threat to this world but to every world within reach. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, likely higher Name: Uxas, Darkseid Origin: Injustice (Composite) Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: New God, Ruler of Apokolips Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 2), Energy Manipulation (With Omega Beams), Energy Projection (Via Omega Beams and by himself, can channel energy into his hands and strike his opponent with them), Homing Attack (With Omega Beams), Pain Manipulation (Can use his Omega Beams to torture his enemies), Earth Manipulation (Can call upon an Apokolips crater to burn his opponent in battle), Fire Manipulation (Via the Fires of Apokolips), Telekinesis, Limited Flight (With Telekinesis), Summoning (Can summon Parademons to assist him via Boom Tube), Time Travel (Via Omega Effect), Portal Creation and Teleportation (With Boom Tube), Size Manipulation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combattant, Master Tactician and Strategist Attack Potency: Small Country level (Comparable if not superior to Superman. Stronger than Ares. Vaporized Brainiac in his Arcade Ending and did the same with Superman right after that. Overpowered Supergirl without any difficulties. His fight with Clark on Apokolips shook the planet's core to the point that they would have destroyed it if they had not stopped fighting), likely higher (Is on par with Highfather who was ready to fight Zeus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Superman although a little bit slower) Lifting Strength: Class G '(On par with Superman) 'Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Capable of enduring hits from Superman or Brainiac without much difficulties) Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High. Darkseid is the absolute ruler of Apokolips and a master strategist who conquered countless worlds in his quest for absolute power. He has faced Superman and the Justice League many times, becoming their nemesis, and is constantly plotting to invade the Earth and getting the Anti-Life Equation. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Radion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boss Darkseid:' Darkseid fires his Omega Beams at his opponent, sending them into orbit. The Omega Beams smash the opponent through several satellites before Darkseid catches them in his enlarged hand, crushing them in it before pulling them through the Boom Tube back into the arena. (Injustice 2) *'I Am Many Things:' Darkseid teleports his opponent to Apokolips. Lashina then lassos a rope on the opponent's throat, choking the opponent. She then throws the opponent with the rope, when Big Barda uppercuts the opponent. Darkseid then grows big and shoots his Omega Beam back to the stage. (Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Pain Users Category:Rulers Category:New Gods Category:Tier 6 Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Murderers Category:Warriors Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Adults Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters